Armistice
by Javichu
Summary: Un armisticio es un momento de calma que puede haber entremedio de una guerra. Ese momento, ese lugar, aunque fuera en medio de la Guerra Civil, era algo simplemente necesario.


_Avengers no me pertenece._

 _Este fic participa del Reto Especial: "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Natasha" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores"._

* * *

 **Armistice**

Un armisticio es un contrato en el que una guerra se para por un corto periodo; no hay ataques, no hay armas, todo es tranquilo. Esto no es el fin de esa lucha, no es un tratado de paz. Es más bien una pausa; corta, lenta, siempre sabiendo que el problema seguirá en un par de días, horas o minutos, quizás.

La Guerra Civil no es distinta a cualquier otra: Hay dos bandos, una lucha por algo, y gente separada. El final será el mismo que en cualquier otra guerra y es eso es algo que no se puede detener, así que por el momento que esos cuatro estén todos en la misma sala tranquilos aun contra todo futuro posible es algo apreciable.

El cumpleaños de la primera Vengadora mujer era la ocasión perfecta.

Aunque claro, no era como antes, ya no tenía ese calor puro y familiaridad de siempre, tampoco esa sensación amistosa que los hacía sentir como si ese lugar fuese una casa, con una familia. No había gran gracia en la mirada usualmente juguetona de Clint, tampoco en los chistes de Tony que ahora venían con un escondido resentimiento. Steve lucia incomodo, y la mirada expresión de Natasha dejaba que desear.

Todo era extraño, incomodo; casi frio.

Y se miraban los cuatro, de forma corta, pensando.

Clint miraba fijamente a Natasha, quien le miraba de vuelta. Ahora por primera vez desde que eran amigos estaban en contra; ambos en grupos distintos defendiendo ideales distintos. Y…Era extraño, tan extraño. Él amaba a esa mujer, no de forma romántica, pero de forma pura, leal. Era su mejor amiga, su hermana, la madrina de sus hijos, la mujer que quería ver feliz. La amaba, y Natasha no podía más que devolver el gesto, porque él era lo mismo y más para ella.

La Guerra Civil los tenia separando, pero ese amor siempre estaría, y ambos lo sabían.

Romanoff miraba de reojo a Steve, quien cohibido por la situación estaba más tenso de lo normal. Natasha podía aceptar para sí misma de forma simple una verdad: Amaba a Steve. Tiempo juntos compartiendo cosas, entrenando a los que se convirtieron en los nuevos Vengadores, y el arreglando ese corazón roto, y que aun extrañaba a Bruce Banner lo decía. Pero, Natasha sabía que las cosas no eran fáciles, y el final feliz no existían, pero aun así la situación le talaba muy hondo en el pecho.

Estar luchando contra las personas que uno ama es difícil.

Steve no quiere evitar la mirada de Stark, pero aun así se siente raro cuando se cruzan ambas, porque aun sobre todo siente que traiciona a Tony, lo sabe, más aun no puede hacer nada para hacer lo contrario. Él quiere a Tony, si, de forma rara, aun sobre su extravagancia, su desvergonzada forma de ser, y muchas otras cualidades más. Y Anthony Stark es su amigo (O lo era), pero aun sobre todo eso Bucky estaría primero. Bucky siempre había sido el primero.

Dolía un poco ir contra él, pero no tenía más opciones.

Todos se miraban de forma distante, como si fuesen unos extraños, pero cuando Clint se levantó de golpe para salir de la sala dejando a todos callados (Mas callados), y volvió entrar al minuto con un pastel en sus manos, de glaseado simple, mediano, pero en la cara trayendo una sonrisa tranquila y la mirada ya más fresca, todos se parecieron calmar.

Un armisticio puede o no ser un corto periodo de paz antes del frio desenlace, pero por el momento eso ultimo no le importaba a ninguno, ahora todos sonríen de forma más tranquila cuando Barton le pide a la pelirroja que apague las velas, quien como quien no quiere la cosas hace lo pedido.

Sonrisas más relajadas; la de la propia cumpleañera es pequeña, pero significativa, la de Clint contiene sentimiento especial. Steve sonríe de una forma especial, cuando es con sentimiento es de forma pura, hoy es así, y Tony…Tony dejo las miradas cortas, se relajó, su sonrisa lo demuestra.

En el momento en que las velas se apagan y las luces se prenden aún no ha cambiado nada. El lugar vuelve a tomar un poco de ese calor puro que siempre les rodeo; tal vez por unas horas, unos minutos, o quizás, segundos. No importa. En realidad la pareja de amigos, la de ex amigos, el grupo de futuros enemigos…Solo quiere disfrutar esos momentos.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer, esto es…Algo salido de la nada, escuche la canción Armistice de Phoenix, y quise saber que significaba esa palabra, después de verlo fue como…¿CivilWar? Y salió esto xD_

 _Espero que les gustara c:_


End file.
